


Необходимое и достаточное условие

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: Баки держит себя в руках (он не слишком хорош в этом)





	Необходимое и достаточное условие

**Author's Note:**

> если дядю Джеймса за что-то и посадят, то только за то, какое он клише

Питеру шестнадцать, не устает напоминать себе Баки. Засыпает и просыпается с этой мыслью. Держи себя в руках, повторяет он себе под нос, ему шестнадцать.  
– Вообще-то, семнадцать с половиной, – с улыбкой поправляет его Питер, когда Баки забывается и бормочет свое заклинание вслух, и тот вдыхает слишком резко и смущенно кашляет.  
Семнадцать с половиной, господи. Это совсем не помогает. Нисколько.  
– Ты довольно долго спал, знаешь ли, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Питер, продолжая улыбаться. – Надеюсь, теперь ты наконец выспался и больше никуда не уйдешь.  
Баки ловит его взгляд на себе – цепкий и неожиданно серьезный – и не знает, что сказать. Питер облизывает губы, и Баки роняет кружку с кофе. Несмотря на паучий инстинкт и молниеносную реакцию суперсолдата, никто не делает и попытки поймать ее в полете, и кружка беспрепятственно встречается с полом, разлетаясь на куски.  
Твою мать.  
Баки быстро ликвидирует последствия аварии и сбегает с кухни. 

***

– Как думаешь, сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает его Питер как-то раз. В Нью-Йорке бушует Рождество, они отправились на поиски подарков остальным Мстителям и, увешанные пакетами, прячутся в кофейне торгового центра.  
– Столько не живут, – хмыкает Баки.  
– Нет, я имел в виду – не по документам, а если исключить все то время, пока ты был в криосне, как думаешь? Стиву двадцать шесть, мы считали, но он провел во льду 70 лет без перерыва, а тебя будили, неизвестно, конечно, сколько раз и как надолго, но вряд ли на достаточно продолжительное время, и если прикинуть, – тридцать? Двадцать восемь? Тридцать два?  
Питер – единственный человек, кроме Стива, который не стесняется говорить о том времени, которое Баки провел в ГИДРе, с такой непосредственностью, как будто обсуждает его прошлую работу. Как будто это то, о чем можно говорить. Как будто его это вообще не смущает.  
Иногда он смотрит на Питера, и у него перехватывает дыхание.  
– Можем отпилить мне ногу и посчитать по кольцам, если хочешь. В любом случае, я почти в два раза старше тебя, семнадцать-с-половиной, – пытается пошутить Баки. Получается довольно неловко.  
– Восемнадцать, – поправляют его.  
– Да? – переспрашивает Баки.  
– Ты же был у меня на дне рождения, – невозмутимо отзывается Питер, потягивая свое карамельное что-то там. – Два месяца назад.  
– Точно, – говорит Баки. День рождения он помнит, но до этого момента как-то не связывал его с тем, что Питер теперь совершеннолетний. Он думает, что это, конечно, была лишняя мысль.  
Над столом повисает неловкая пауза.  
– Слушай, – вдруг касается его руки Питер, – я понимаю, что еще рано, ты не хочешь, и все такое, но, может, отпразднуем в этом году твой день рождения? Будет весело, обещаю.  
– Ага, конечно, – рассеянно соглашается Баки, не особенно вникая, на что подписывается. Пальцы Питера сухие и теплые, у Баки железная рука (другая, не эта) и совсем не железный самоконтроль. Он держит себя в руках из последних сил.  
Питер не убирает руку, пока они не встают, чтобы уйти. Баки чувствует его отпечатки на своей ладони, как если бы они были выжжены у него на коже.  
Если бы, говорит он себе, если бы. 

***

Баки снится кошмар, темный, тягучий, и он мучительным усилием вырывается из его хватки, инстинктивно пытаясь нашарить под подушкой нож и натыкаясь вместо него на теплые пальцы. Чужие. Он распахивает глаза и в последнюю секунду останавливает себя от того, чтобы сломать незваному гостю шею.  
– Да ты с ума сошел, – хрипит он.  
Питер помогает ему сесть и подает стакан с водой. На его лице – безмятежность. Он сидит, подтянув под себя одну ногу, как будто они тут в карты играют или еще во что, а не как будто он притащился без приглашения ночью к солдату-киборгу с нестабильной психикой и посттравматическим синдромом. На его футболке нарисован глазастый тортик.  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы в следующий раз ты позвал на помощь Стива, – говорит Баки, его голос безукоризненно спокоен. От мысли, что он только что чуть не вцепился в горло Питеру – то самое, которое так беззащитно белеет в темноте комнаты, то самое, которое который месяц является к нему в тех снах, которые не имеют отношения к кошмарам, и это тоже ужасно, но совсем иначе, – ему становится так плохо, что комната едет перед глазами.  
– Я ближе. И я хочу помочь, – упрямо заявляет Питер. – Я могу помочь.  
– А я не хочу случайно тебе навредить, – все еще максимально вежливо разъясняет Баки очевидные вещи, подтягивая одеяло повыше. – В следующий раз – просто зови Стива.  
– То есть ему ты навредить не боишься? – щурится Питер.  
Да когда же ты уже уйдешь, бестолочь, мысленно стонет Баки и поясняет:  
– Стиву мало что может навредить. И он знает, что делать.  
– Я сильнее, чем кажусь, – продолжает упрямиться Питер. – Ты же знаешь.  
Он одним движением спрыгивает с кровати, забирает пустой стакан и убирает прилипшую мокрую челку со лба Баки. Сердце Баки пропускает все виды ударов, а Питер как ни в чем не бывало уже шлепает к двери босыми ногами, от которых совершенно нельзя оторвать взгляд.  
У самой двери он оборачивается, смотрит серьезно и говорит:  
– Не думай, что так просто от меня отделаешься.  
Ты же мой стойкий оловянный солдатик, в порыве нежности думает Баки.  
Больше никаких ножей под подушкой, обещает он себе. Мало ли.

***

В гостиной… Баки назвал бы это «полный разгром». Сразу видно, что Стив в отъезде.  
– Черт, – бурчит он себе под нос, наступив на что-то, что в ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается остатками тако. Тако наводит на определенные мысли, например, о том, что вкус Питера в выборе друзей – непостижимая вещь.  
Дедпул, в полной боевой выкладке, лежит на полу, закинув ноги на спинку дивана. Питер, на правах хозяина дома – в домашнем, свисает с потолка вниз головой. Его футболка сползает, открывая живот, лицо покраснело от смеха.  
– Привет! – радостно кричит он. – Баки, это Уэйд! Уэйд, это Баки!  
– Мы знакомы, – ровно говорит Баки.  
– Привет, сосулька, это Паучок, ты его знаешь, мы с ним поженимся, – тараторит Уэйд и вдруг замолкает. – Что-что она говорит? – его голос грустнеет, он медленно переводит взгляд с Баки на Питера и обратно. – Не в этой вселенной? Вот непруха.  
Он начинает болтать о девяноста видах тако, которые успел попробовать, и Питер снова смеется.  
Баки тихо выскальзывает из комнаты, заслышав шаги на лестнице. В конце концов, лично огрести от невовремя вернувшегося Стива Роджерса за беспорядок – священная обязанность каждого Мстителя.  
Питер дуется на него несколько дней. 

***

Выпускной проходит хорошо, несмотря на то, что Стив, Тони и Нат не успевают вернуться с миссий, и тетю Мэй срочно вызывают на работу. Баки берет с собой Клинта в качестве моральной поддержки. Клинт ему нравится.  
Питер в нелепой шапке, взволнованный происходящим, и он невыносимо красив. Баки чувствует, как его распирает радость и гордость. Питер смотрит на него, его глаза сияют.  
– Я здесь в роли любящего дядюшки, – доверительно сообщает Баки Клинту.  
Клинт смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
Питер говорит, что хочет сделать селфи с ними, и перед тем как щелкнуть камерой горячо прижимается губами к щеке Баки. Того дергает как от разряда, он старый человек, в конце концов, со слабым сердцем, ему вредны такие потрясения. Держи себя в руках, строго говорит он себе, ты на официальном мероприятии.  
Их с Клинтом выражения лиц на фото не поддаются описанию. Питер ставит его на заставку телефона (срезав при этом Клинту половину лица, но тот не возражает). 

***

– Нет, – говорит Баки. – Даже не думай.  
Кто же тебе наливал, горе мое, думает он. Питер повисает на нем, не в силах стоять на ногах, и жарко дышит в шею, бормоча что-то под нос и пытаясь оставить на нем засос. Кажется. Черт возьми.  
– Почему? – требует он шепотом.  
Баки напоминает себе, что он здесь взрослый (и трезвый. и взрослый. и трезвый). Он должен вести себя… как Стив, проносится спасительная мысль. Что бы сделал Стив?  
– Пойдем-ка, уложим тебя спать, – мягко говорит он Питеру. – Идти сможешь?  
– Спать! – радуется Питер. – Отнеси меня в постель, Баааки, – шепчет он, видимо, по задумке соблазнительно, но опьянение смазывает эффект.  
«Влияние алкоголя на психику подростков», видит Баки мысленно обложку своего будущего бестселлера. Он в лучах славы, раздает автографы, люди рассказывают ему, как круто его книга изменила их жизнь, и…  
Питер кусает его за ухо.  
– Ты думаешь о чем-то другом, – капризно заявляет он.  
Бестселлер, думает Баки, несомненно.  
Он перехватывает Питера удобнее (старается держаться подальше от зубов, тем не менее) и тащит по направлению к комнатам. Дотащив, аккуратно складывает свою ношу на кровать, снимает с него ботинки и пару секунд думает, не стоит ли снять и джинсы тоже, и какими последствиями это чревато, но Питер стаскивает их сам, не открывая глаз, и кидает куда-то в угол. Баки укрывает его одеялом и поворачивается к двери.  
Из-под одеяла молниеносно вылетает рука и хватает его за металлическое запястье, удерживая на месте.  
– Не уходи, – бормочет Питер. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.  
Вздохнув, Баки присаживается на самый край кровати и правой рукой гладит его по голове. Питер мурчит что-то одобрительное, подставляясь под ладонь, а затем резко дергает его на себя.  
Фокус не проходит.  
– Нет, – с нажимом повторяет Баки, оставаясь на месте.  
– Почему? – внезапно громко, раздраженно спрашивает Пит. Его глаза сердито блестят в темноте.  
– Ну, помимо очевидного, – он продолжает мягко проводить пальцами по чужим волосам, – напиться на выпускном и попытаться напрыгнуть на первого, кто попался тебе на пути, – хреновая идея.  
– Ну ладно, – внезапно успокаивается Питер, и закрывает глаза, но руку не выпускает.  
Когда его дыхание становится ровным и спокойным, Баки не без труда выпутывает свои пальцы из цепкой хватки и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.  
Приваливается к двери снаружи и выдыхает.  
Питер прекрасен; Питер заслуживает самого лучшего, например, быть с кем-то столь же великолепным, и девятнадцатилетним, и молодым. Баки старый и разбитый, он отработанный материал, ему, без преувеличения, сто лет, и он – точно не то, что нужно Питеру.  
Он честно надеется, что поутру Питер мало что сможет вспомнить. 

***

– Да я даже ставить не буду, это бессмысленно, – из кухни доносится голос Наташи (которой все-таки удалось попасть на выпускной буквально за десять минут до окончания церемонии, и нет, ты не хочешь знать, что я для этого сделала, но мы должны визит ВВС Канады) и ответный смешок Клинта.  
– Может, поспорим хотя бы на то, сколько еще продержится Барнс?  
Баки тоже хочет сделать ставку, несмотря на то, что он не уверен точно, что имеет в виду Клинт. Не очень большую, впрочем.  
Он разыскивает в гостиной бутыль божественного (в прямом смысле) пойла, привезенную им Тором, – в ней многообещающе плещется – и смывается на крышу, полный решимости хотя бы попытаться надраться в одиночестве. 

***

– Ну что? – ласково говорит Наташа. Ночной ветер треплет ее прическу. – Подвиг Паркера не дает покоя?  
– Не дает, – признается Баки. Мир замечательно, чудесно расплывается вокруг него. У Наташи два лица, о чем он ей тут же и сообщает. Затем он сообщает ей, какой Питер восхитительный, и о своем намерении сброситься с крыши Старка – вот прямо сейчас, после того, как еще немножечко посидит.  
– Со Стивом говорил? – деловито интересуется она, опускаясь рядом на каменный пол и отбирая бутыль. Принюхивается, поднимает брови.  
– Ты что! – пугается он. – Стив меня убьет. Я лучше с крыши.  
Стив Роджерс, моральный ориентир всей Америки, открутит Баки голову в тот же миг, как только узнает.  
– Может, и правда пока не стоит, – задумчиво произносит Наташа.  
– Что мне делать? – вздыхает Баки.  
– На твоем месте я бы подарила ему себя, перевязанного ленточкой, так будет и проще, и быстрее, и подарит вам немало воспоминаний. На день рождения.  
– Стиву? – ужасается Баки. – Я не хочу.  
– Ох, – вздыхает Наташа. – Ну конечно, не ему, дубина.  
Баки обдумывает мысль про ленточку. У него только что стало на одну сексуальную фантазию больше.  
– У него еще не скоро день рождения, – огорчается он.  
– На свой подари. Или на Стивов. Или на чей угодно. Серьезно, Паркер с ума сойдет от счастья.  
Баки рассказывает ей, что никто не может сойти с ума от счастья от такого подарка, особенно Питер. Потому что Питер – восхитительный, и молодой, и блестящий, и…  
– Понеслась. Иди-ка ты тоже спать, Барнс.  
Она ставит его на ноги и куда-то ведет.  
Проснувшись утром с ослепительной головной болью, Баки мысленно делает заметку попросить у Тора еще одну такую ценную бутылку, потому что у стареющих солдат с суперсывороткой тоже должна быть возможность утопить свои печали в вине (даже если это не вино). 

***

Все идет неплохо. Стиву нравится его подарок на день рождения (без всяких ленточек, настоящая лего-модель Хогвартса, потому что Стив страшно протащился по «Гарри Поттеру», и они всей командой собирают ее неделю). Питер проходит в Нью-Йоркский университет, переспорив даже Тони со Стивом в своем желании не уезжать из города, и гостиная завалена распечатками пугающего содержания, хотя учеба еще даже не началась.  
Питер заводит привычку класть голову ему на колени, когда по вечерам они смотрят кино.  
Это очень мило и это просто убивает.  
Баки держит себя в руках и с надеждой смотрит в будущее. 

***

Он просыпается не один. Это не просто плохо, это катастрофа.  
– Не-не-не, – говорит Баки, не разлепляя глаз. Если он очень сильно зажмурится, все вернется в норму.  
– Знаешь, – радостно говорит Питер, – сначала я планировал раздеться, чтобы у тебя не осталось сомнений в моих намерениях. Но потом решил, что так лучше.  
Не работает. Баки открывает глаза.  
– Я бы не сказал, что ты одет, – оценивает он наряд: короткие боксеры и футболку, на этот раз розовую, совершенно чудовищную, с какой-то надписью на французском. Бесконечные ноги Питера теряются где-то на другом краю кровати. На правом бедре расцветает колоссальных размеров синяк – сувенир из последнего рейда по городу. Совершенство, тоскливо думает Баки. Принятие этически верных решений спросонья дается ему непросто.  
– Выметайся, – говорит он. – Давай-давай, левой-правой, в направлении двери, никуда не сворачивая.  
– Так, ну а на этот-то раз что не так? – спрашивает Питер и не двигается с места.  
Он не воспринимает меня всерьез, понимает Баки. Никакого уважения к авторитетам. О времена, о нравы.  
– Все не так, – стараясь дышать ровно и размеренно, говорит он. Тело реагирует на близость объекта любви так, как умеет, а Баки, в свою очередь, планирует скрывать это так долго, как сможет.  
– Конкретизируй.  
Он даже не знает, с чего, собственно, начать.  
– Я Зимний Солдат, – выдыхает Баки, решив в итоге, что это вмещает максимальное количество причин «почему нет».  
– Ух ты! Будем использовать прозвища в постели? – восхищается Питер. – Не то, чтобы я был против, но в первый раз планировал начать с реальных имен, знаешь ли. Реальные имена – очень романтично, тебе не кажется?  
– Нет.  
– Ну ладно, – кивает Питер. – Прозвища так прозвища.  
– Не будет никаких прозвищ, – с ласковой яростью в голосе говорит Баки, потому что ну сколько можно уже. – Потому что ничего не будет.  
– Так, – одним слитным движением Питер оказывается верхом на его бедрах, на секунду притирается к стояку (Баки не дергается конвульсивно только потому, что он суперсолдат с крайне серьезной подготовкой), счастливо вздыхает, жмурится и тычет пальцем ему в грудь. – Я, между прочим, выполнил все твои условия.  
– Условия? – переспрашивает Баки. Ему крайне, чрезвычайно тяжело дается мыслительный процесс. Все его силы уходят на то, чтобы держать в руках себя, а не Питера.  
– Я совершеннолетний, – Питер поднимает руку вверх и начинает загибать пальцы. – Это раз, и это, кстати, было самое сложное. Я трезвый. Это два. Я определенно осознаю, с кем я, и чем планирую заняться, это три.  
Баки считает, что эти все эти условия необходимые, но далеко не достаточные.  
– И я тебя люблю, – вмиг растеряв всю браваду, как-то растерянно заканчивает Питер. Его тонкие прозрачные ресницы дрожат и отбрасывают тени на лицо. Он выглядит ужасно юным.  
О боже. Все еще хуже, чем Баки думал.  
Он всерьез рассматривает возможность применить физическую силу, чтобы выставить эту бестолочь из комнаты. Логические рассуждения подсказывают, что встать он сейчас все равно не сможет, так что этот вариант не без сожаления приходится отложить.  
– Слушай, – мягко говорит он, стараясь звучать как можно более веско для того положения, в котором находится. – Не надо. Тебе, возможно, кажется, что это то, что тебе нужно, но это не так. У тебя впереди вся жизнь, ты наверняка встретишь того, кто тебя достоин, не старика с промытыми мозгами и металлической рукой…  
– Ох, заткнись, – обрывают его резко. – Большей хрени в жизни не слышал и больше не хочу.  
– Не надо, – жалобно просит Баки, цепляясь за последние остатки самоконтроля. – Я не могу.  
– Нет, – злится Питер, нависая над ним. – Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты меня не любишь, так, чтобы я поверил, и я уйду.  
– Я… – начинает Баки и замолкает, пытаясь подобрать максимально убедительные (лживые) слова, а заодно – убрать руки с питеровых бедер (как они вообще там оказались, он не представляет).  
Питер истолковывает его замешательство по-своему.  
– Вот и все, – подытоживает он, его глаза вспыхивают торжеством и каким-то детским восторгом. – Знаешь, я всегда мнил себя терпеливым человеком, но я буквально больше ни секунды не выдержу.  
И это последнее китайское предупреждение, которое Баки получает.  
Он проиграл.  
Пиздец, думает он, зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы, боже, какой же мне пиздец. 

Питер вообще ничего не умеет (не то чтобы Баки мнил себя экспертом по поцелуям, хотя Стив и говорил, что когда-то он им был), но компенсирует явную нехватку опыта бешеным, сокрушительным энтузиазмом. Он мокро облизывает губы Баки, прикусывает нижнюю, оплетает его руками и ногами, и его конечности реально повсюду: на груди, на спине, в волосах, на бедрах, под футболкой; невпопад заставляя вспомнить, что у пауков восемь ног.  
– Нет, – шепчет он в ответ на вопрос, который Баки не задавал. – Как-то не сложилось. А потом в шестнадцать лет я увидел тебя, и с этого момента больше никого не хотел.  
Баки давится воздухом и, кажется, на секунду выключается из реальности. Питер пользуется этим моментом, чтобы стащить с него футболку. Он прижимается губами к шрамам в месте крепления металлической руки к плечу, обводит каждый языком. Внутренний голос Баки бессвязно орет на одной ноте, настоящий голос Баки вторит ему вслух, и Баки не может их осуждать.  
Он снова запускает руки в волосы Питера и тянет его вверх, потому что если немедленно еще раз его не поцелует, то просто умрет. Звук, который при этом издает Питер, просто непередаваемый, и Баки полон намерений извлечь его еще раз. Понять бы еще, что он такого сделал, но он обязательно выяснит.

Стук в дверь они пропускают, если он вообще был.  
– Баки, ты уже не спишь? – слышится голос Стива, а затем хлопок закрывающейся двери.  
Черт. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет кто угодно, только не Стив Роджерс, спаситель народов и стран, духовная скрепа их общины.  
– Баки? – голос звучит ближе.  
Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт.  
– Как жаль, что мне осталось так недолго жить, – шепчет он Питеру, урывая напоследок еще один короткий поцелуй. – Но я умру счастливым, так и знай.  
Питер фыркает и натягивает на них одеяло.  
– Мы с Тони хотели… О! – голос Стива уезжает куда-то вверх и обрывается.  
Баки зажмуривается и пытается загородить Питера собой (что не так-то просто, когда объект твоей защиты сидит у тебя на коленях). Он готов с достоинством принять заслуженную смерть.  
Или не готов.  
– Прости! – тоненько пищит Стив, как всегда, когда очень сильно волнуется. Баки приоткрывает один глаз. – Дверь не была заперта, и я подумал…  
Стив не собирается убивать его на месте за коварное совращение юных супергероев. Стив, красный, как вареный рак, прижимает ладони к глазам, и просто-таки пылает смущением и неловкостью.  
– В общем, приходите завтракать, когда, эээ, закончите, – смотреть на мучения Стива почти невыносимо. – Или обедать. Простите, – выдавливает он еще раз и убегает из комнаты.  
Питер беззвучно смеется, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Баки.  
– Им придется подождать, – говорит он и прижимается плотнее. – Я ждал этого несколько лет, и так просто от меня не отделаешься, я предупреждал.  
Он тянется к Баки, и под его взглядом тот снова чувствует себя молодым и бесстрашным. 

***  
Что выясняет Баки Барнс за последующий час:  
1) Он может заставить Питера Паркера кончить два раза подряд за крайне непродолжительный временной интервал, даже не раздеваясь до конца.  
2) Питер Паркер легко может проделать с ним тот же трюк.  
3) Они планируют повторить этот эксперимент еще как минимум несколько раз.  
4) Питеру очень, очень нравится его металлическая рука. 

***

Перед тем, как войти в общую кухню, Питер сплетает их пальцы и упрямо выпячивает нижнюю челюсть, пресекая саму возможность спора. Баки накрывает волной неконтролируемой нежности. Он все еще не до конца верит, что все это происходит с ним на самом деле.  
– Ну что? – говорит он. – Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы все знали?  
Он, конечно, пытается быть благоразумным. Кто-то же должен. На Питера надежды нет, это ясно как день.  
– Честное слово, – жарко шепчет Питер прямо ему в ухо, – если ты снова заведешь свою пластинку про то, что ты недостаточно хорош для меня, я завалю тебя прямо на общем столе во время обеда, наплевав на уважение к твоему почтенному возрасту, чтобы ни у кого не возникло даже проблеска сомнений. Я настолько хочу, чтобы все знали, что подумываю подать объявление в газету.  
Баки теряет дар речи.  
Питер солнечно улыбается и тянет его за собой.


End file.
